Question: Solve for $a$ : $-14 = a + 24$
Explanation: Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {- 24}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{a} \\ -14 &=& a + 24 \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {- 24} &=& a \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = -38$